nz_hand_dryersfandomcom-20200213-history
Porirua
These Hand Dryers are all located in the following areas: Porirua CBD, Whitby, Paremata, Pauatahanui Kenepuru & Tawa. North City shopping Centre - Porirua CBD Shopping Centre's are a great place to start looking for hand dryers! North city has two sets. These originally had some really crap JD MacDonald Applause Hand Dryer's, but they were replaced in 2011 with awesome Dyson Airblade Hand dryers. There is one set of two in one bathroom, and the other has just one. The Disabled and Baby Change rooms still have the old JD MacDonald's, except for two, of which one has been replaced with a crap Bobrick. The other has been replaced with a slightly newer version of the JD MacDonald Applause, branded as "ASI - JD MacDonald". The Cinema also has Hand Dryers. It used to have an Ardrich A225P, but it was replaced in 2016 with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P. NCityDyson1.jpg|Set of two Dyson Airblade hand dryers. NCity Dyson 2.jpg|A single Dyson Airblade. DSCN1704.JPG|Older version of the JD MacDonald Applause DSCN1701.JPG|Newer version of the JD MacDonald Applause Ncity Bobrick.jpg|The one and only Bobrick. Cinema225P.jpg|The old Ardrich 255P in the Cinema. This has been replaced since with an Ardrich EconoDri 256P. DSCN1698.JPG|The cinema's new Ardrich EconoDri A256P Lyttleton Avenue (now demolished) - Porirua CBD These unisex bathrooms each had one Ardrich. Three of them has a A260M, while one had a A255P. These dryers were often very badly vandalized. In the past, there were actually three A255P's, but these were both replaced with A260M's (becuase Ardrich had stopped making the A255P).The whole bathroom block was demolished in 2016, and a new one opened in Cobham court. The new block has World Dryer Airforce's, branded as Supreme. DemoPori260M.jpg|One of the three Ardrich A260M's DemoPori260M2.jpg|One of the newer A260M's DemoPori260M3.jpg|Another Ardrich A260M! DemoPori260M4.jpg|The sole remaining Ardrich 255P, prior to demolition. Cobham Court - Porirua CBD These are the new bathrooms which replaced the demolished Lyttleton Avenue ones (see above). There are four cubicles, and each one has a Silver World Dryer Airforce, branded as Supreme. DSCN1789.JPG|World Dryer Airforce Te Rauparaha Arena & Aquatic Centre - Porirua CBD The Arena was built in 2010-ish, and has some really crap Supreme Master Air II's. The Aquatic Centre (swimming pool) itself does not have hand dryers, but the cafe has an Ardrich 255P in the Men's (which doesn't work properly) and crap Mediclinics one in the Disabled. Aquatic1.jpg|The crappy Mediclinics Aquatic2.jpg|The ardrich A255P. This hand dryer is knackered and needs replacing. TeAreana.jpg|Stupid Supreme Master Air II's in the Arena! Mitre 10 MEGA - Porirua CBD The new Mitre 10 MEGA store opened in 2015. The mens used to have an Inital Jet dryer, which was replaced in 2017 with a Cannon (Ardrich DualDri A266DD). The disabled used to have a Initial-branded World Dryer Airforce, which has been replaced with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P. Airforcemitre10.jpg|The old Wolrd Dryer Airforce.....now been replaced with a Supreme BA101. DSCN1696.JPG|The new A256P Mitre10Pori.jpg|The Initial Jet Dryer. This Hand dryer was actually really nice....but they replaced it!!!!! DSCN1697.JPG|The new Cannon....actually it is an Ardrich DualDri A266DD Burger King - Porirua CBD The mens has an AirTowel dryer, which has the same motor as a Supreme BA101, while the disabled has an actual Supreme BA101. The BA101 is currently broken (refuses to switch off), so it has been switched off. It might get replaced eventually. BKPori1.jpg|Airtowel (fake BA101) BKPori2.jpg|Airtowel (fake BA101) BKPori3.jpg|Supreme BA101 The Warehouse - Porirua CBD This store never used to have a hand dryer, but in 2017 they decided to install one. They chose an Ardrich DualDri A266DD. DSCN1788.JPG|Ardrich DualDri A266DD Pataka Centre - Porirua CBD Prior to refurbishment, the Hand dryer's were some crap JD MacDonald ones. Since refurbishment, there is a Dyson Airblade dB in the Men;s, and a dyson Airblade V in the disabled. I have not yet been to photograph the new Dyson's. DSCN1787.JPG|Dyson Airblade dB DSCN1786.JPG|Dyson Airblade V Pataka1.jpg|The old JD MacDonald's.....thankfully replaced with Dyson's! Pataka2.jpg|The old JD MacDonald's.....thankfully replaced with Dyson's! Burgerfuel - Porirua CBD This Burgerfuel has an XLERATOR hand dryer, which is surprising rare to find in New Zealand! Aquatic1.jpg BP Station - Porirua CBD This BP Petrol Station has a Supreme Elegante (uses BA101 motor). These are very common at BP Stations. BPPorirua.jpg|Suprpeme Elegante (modified BA101) McDonald's - Porirua CBD This McDonald's opened in 2011, replacing an older one. when it was new, it had a JD MacDonald Autobeam Mk 2, but this has since been replaced with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P (not yet photographed) Z Petrol Station - Porirua CBD Most Z's have Dyson hand dryers, but this one has got a World Dryer Airforce. ZPorirua.jpg|Z's World Dryer Airforce Bunning's Warehouse - Porirua CBD This Bunning's opened in 2004, and the Mens and Disabled both still have their original JD MacDonald TouchDry 1000's. BunningsPori.jpg|Awesome Mk 1 JD MacDonald Touchdry 1000 BunningsPori2.jpg|Awesome Mk 1 JD MacDonald Touchdry 1000 Target Furniture - Porirua CBD This store was built in 2012, and closed in 2015. It had a World Dryer Air Force.....it's probabaly still in the empty shop.... TargetPorirua.jpg|Target's epic World Dryer Airforce Z Petrol Station & McDonald's - Mana The Z station has a Dyson Airblade. The McDonald's has an Ardrich 255P, which I have not photographed yet. Zmana.jpg|The Awesome Dyson Airblade! Cambourne Walkway - Paremata The new bathrooms openined in 2013 have some Epic Dyson Airblade V's! The old bathrooms were from the did not have Hand dryer's. ManaDysonV1.jpg|The best Hand dryer of all time - the Dyson Airblade V! ManaDysonV2.jpg|The best Hand dryer of all time - the Dyson Airblade V! Mobil Station - Paremata This Mobil Petrol Station used to have a World dryer Airforce, however in 2014 it was replaced with a Supreme BA101. Mobil Paremata.jpg|2013 Supreme BA101 Mobil Paremata 02.jpg|2013 Supreme BA101 BP Station - Whitby This BP Petrol Station also has a Supreme Elegante - just like Porirua CBD! BPWhitby.jpg|Supreme Elegante - typical BP! A Church - Whitby This Church has a Supreme BA101 - you wouldn't want to activate that noisy thing during a service.....I think...I'm not a church-goer! Adventure Park - Whitby This park has a modern JD MacDonald Autobeam....which has NEVER worked! WhitbyAdvPark.jpg|Broken Autobeam II New World - Whitby This used to have an awesome 1990's Air Towel.....but they replaced it with a crap Supreme Master Air II. WhitbyNewWorld.jpg|Crap Supreme Master Air II WhitbyNeWorld2.jpg|Crap Supreme Master Air II The Taaj - Whitby This is an Indian Restaurant, with two unisex bathrooms. It opened in 2011, but did not have any Hand dryers. In 2017, two Jet Hand Dryers made by an unknown manufacturer were installed. The Co-Op - Whitby This is a Bar & Restaurant, which opened in 2012. This place has a really nice Dyson Airblade Mk 2. WhitbyCo-Op.jpg|Epic Dyson Airblade Mk 2 WhitbyCo-Op2.jpg|Epic Dyson Airblade Mk 2 Pauatahanui There is ONE hand dryer in this village....a rare Zenith Super Dry. PauaZentih.jpg|Rare Zenith Super Dry PauaZentih2.jpg|Rare Zenith Super Dry Kenepuru Hospital - Kenepuru I have not had a chance to look around for Hand Dryers here properly, but one particular bathroom does have an epic old Roache 2400 Series! This one is branded as "Handcare". KeneHospRoache.jpg|There are very few of these very old hand dryers left! New World Supermarket - Tawa This new supermarket opened in 2012, and has Supreme-branded World Dryer Airforce's. NewWorldTawa.jpg|World Dryer Airforce - branded as Supreme Tawa College - Tawa All of the Hand dryers are crap Vortice's, except from the staff room, which has Ardrich 255P's (not pictured). TawaColA.jpg|A Block Vortice TawaColC.jpg|B Block Vortice TawaColD.jpg|D Block Vortice TawaColG.jpg|G Block Vortice